Entre la Vida y la Muerte
by Ann Vulturi Cullen
Summary: Cualquier cosa le puede pasar a cualquier persona, pero al destino siempre le gusta que las cosas malas le pasen a la gente buena. CarlislexBella. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Prefacio

_**Entre la Vida y la Muerte**_

_**PREFACIO**_

Cualquier cosa le puede pasar a cualquier persona, pero al destino siempre le gusta que las cosas malas le pasen a la gente buena.

Estaba al borde de un futuro brillante, pensé que nada podría detenerme ahora que había decidido que hacer con mi vida, pero ya no tenia tanta vida como pensaba. Dejarme vivir tan fácil no era la idea del destino. Me detectaron una enfermedad mortal y no sabían cuanto tiempo me quedaba de vida. Todo estaba perdido para mi, hasta que el entro por la puerta de mi habitación en el hospital. De repente, encontré una razón para vivir, yo ya estaba resignada, pero él me devolvió la esperanza.

Y si creía que mi enfermedad era solo un obstáculo para poder amarlo, estaba muy equivocada. Habia mas de uno, pero si mi vida podía acabarse en un segundo, de la noche a la mañana, ¿Por qué no hacer lo posible para conseguir lo que queria y escuchar a mi corazón?

**N/A: Holiis! Este es mi primer fic, y quería saber que les parecía. Subi solo el prefacio para saber si les gusta y seguir publicando, sino lo borrare :P **

**El otro fic que tengo, en el que traduzco NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR, es solo que se me ocurrio esta idea por unas razones y lo estoy probando. Ya tengo la mitad traducido asique pronto tendrán un nuevo cap en Forbidden Fruit. **

**No aburro mas, asique déjenme sus Reviews para saber si debo seguirla o no! Gracias :D**


	2. Diagnostico

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Diagnostico**_

_Pip… Pip… Pip…_

Me di media vuelta en la cama y me tape con la frazada para dejar de escuchar el maldito despertador.

_Pip… Pip… Pip…_

Intente ignorarlo, pero…

_Pip… Pip… Pip…_

Cansada de ese sonido, estire la mano para pararlo, tantee un par de veces hasta que encontré el botón y lo apague.

Hacia frio y no me quería mover, estaba muy calentita bajo las mantas. Pero debía ir a la secundaria, era mi último año y quedaban solo un par de meses para acabarlo. A duras penas, me levante de la cama, junte un poco de ropa y me metí en la ducha.

El agua caliente relajo mis músculos tanto que no quería salir. No se cuanto tiempo estuve pero algo me hizo acordar que debía ir a clases. Salí rápido de la ducha, me seque y me vestí con unos jeans grises, una remera con estampado y sobre una cazadora; en los pies me puse unas botas hasta el tobillo.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezarme ya que soy muy torpe. Una vez segura en la primera planta, me dirigí a la cocina y saque un tazón al cual le puse cereal; saque la leche de la heladera y se lo puse al cereal. Se veía tan delicioso, mi panza gruño, afirmándolo.

Me senté a comer cuando escuche unas pisadas que bajaban las escaleras, levante la vista y me encontré con mi hermano mayor, Emmett, entrando en la cocina. Le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta.

Emmett era grande. Estaba muy bien formado, tenía muchos músculos en todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba ponerse camisetas apretadas así marcaban más sus músculos. A primera vista da miedo, pero cuando lo conoces bien es muy simpático, tiene la mente de un niño de 5 años. Él era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y un año más grande que yo. Pero seguía en la secundaria porque repitió, no por desaprobar las materias, sino porque quería seguir en el equipo de futbol y quedarse con su novia, Ayleen. Una rubia tenida con las raíces negras que usa lentes de contacto violeta, no sabe lo ridícula que es. Además de ser falsa. No sé porque están juntos, pero bueno, es su vida.

Se sirvió el mismo desayuno que yo y se sentó a mi lado a comer. Pronto se nos unió mi padre, Charlie, como siempre fumando. Él decía que calmaba sus nervios, y le creo. Mis recuerdos de niña son de él fumando, empezó cuando mi madre nos abandonó y luego nunca paro, pero es fuerte lo cual es bueno. Recuerdo cuando lo acompañaba a la estación de policía de aquí, Forks, todos sus compañeros también fumaban y el aire se hacía imposible de respirar.

-Bella, ¿ocurre algo malo? Estas como tildada- dijo mi padre mirándome fijamente.

-Déjala papa, ¿Qué no ves que está pensando en algún chico?- respondió Emmett, a lo cual yo me puse más colorada que un tomate.

-No pasa nada papa- le dije, ignorando a mi hermano- estaba pensando en un equipo que tengo que hacer para la escuela, no es nada.

Mi padre solo asintió. Me levante, lleve el tazón al fregadero, lo limpie y subí por mis cosas. Cuando baje ya estaba Emmett esperándome para ir juntos a la escuela. Nos montamos en su Jeep y salimos.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela secundaria de Forks, fuimos recibidos por una emocionada Ayleen que fue directo a los brazos de Emmett. Cuando empezaron las demostraciones de afecto, me aleje en silencio en busca de Angela, mi mejor amiga. La encontré en su casillero que estaba a dos de distancia del mío. La salude con un abrazo.

-Ang, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?- Le pregunte mientras guardaba unas cosas en mi casilleros, no pude evitar toser, últimamente lo hacía más de lo habitual.

-Oh, tu sabes, normal. Cuide a mis hermanas, ya que mis padres se fueron por un asunto de trabajo a Port Angeles. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has ido al médico? Esa tos la tienes hace mucho y cada vez suena peor. Me dijiste que irías.

-Lo hare, enserio. Hoy iré.

Sonó la campana y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, Literatura. En toda la clase pensé sobre esta tos, hacía meses que la tenía y también, a veces, la voz se me tornaba ronca. Tenía que ir al médico y lo sabía. Hace unos meses llego un nuevo medico al pueblo el Dr. Carlisle Cullen con su esposa y sus hijos. Sus hijos iban conmigo, pero nunca hablaban con nadie. Por lo que sabía se llamaban Edward y Alice y eran mellizos. Eran simpáticos, solo hablamos con ellos una vez, cuando recién entraron y tuvimos que hacer equipo en Gimnasia, después de ese día, nunca más nos tocó juntarnos de nuevo.

El día se me paso rápido, y cuando salimos le pedí a Emmett que me llevara hasta el hospital para controlarme esta tos. Cuando llegamos, fui hasta la secretaria, que me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, me gustaría hacerme un control con el medico de turno- le dije educadamente.

-En estos momentos el Dr. Chase no la puede atender, pero si desea puede esperar unos momentos.

Asentí y fui a sentarme hasta que me llamaran. 20 minutos después escuche que una vos masculina dijo "Isabella Swan", asique me levante y Emmett me siguió.

-Mucho gusto-dijo el Dr- soy el Doctor Chase, asique ¿Qué ocurre contigo Isabella?

-Pues, últimamente, tengo mucha tos que cada vez empeora más y tengo la voz ronca-dije mientras el Dr. Chase asentía.

-Dime Isabella, ¿eres fumadora?

-No, pero mi padre fuma desde que era pequeña.

-Cuando haces deportes, ¿te quedas sin aire?- pregunto y pude ver que su rostro se oscureció un poco.

Asentí nuevamente. No sabía si estar preocupada o no.

-Mira Isabella, vamos a ir a la tercera planta a realizar algunos estudios. No hay de que preocuparse-dijo al ver la cara de Emmett- es solo para control.

Después de un montón de análisis y controles, el Dr. Chase nos dijo que la próxima semana estarían los resultados ya que habían muchos más. Asentimos y nos despedimos de él para dirigirnos a casa a hacerle la cena a Charlie.

Durante la cena le dije a Charlie que la próxima semana tenía que ir al hospital a buscar los análisis que me había hecho ese día, le dije que eran análisis de rutina, que no se preocupara, pero insistió en acompañarme diciendo que le importaba.

A la semana siguiente, el día en el que tenía que buscar mis análisis, Charlie salió temprano de trabajar y fuimos los tres, Charlie, Emmett y yo al hospital. Tuvimos que esperar que se desocupara el Doctor y cuando dijeron mi nombre, los tres nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la oficina del .

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que notamos fue su cara de preocupación, que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de nosotros. Nos indicó que tomáramos asiento y, cuando lo hicimos, comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, Isabella, la verdad es que tu análisis me dejo muy sorprendido. Veras, para tener la edad que tienes es raro, pero no imposible, encontrar esta anomalía. Podría ser de otra cosa, pero con lo que tú me has dicho la última vez que nos vimos, estoy muy seguro de lo que padeces. Yo no me especializo en estos tratamientos, asique te voy a derivar a otro Doctor. Ya hable con él y me dijo que no tiene problema en tenerte de paciente y, además…

-Un segundo, Doctor,-dijo Charlie- ¿qué es lo que tiene mi hija?

El miro apenado a Charlie, para luego dirigir sus hermosos ojos verdes hacia mí, y con un hilo de voz susurro:

-Cáncer.

Y todo se volvió negro.

**N/A: Holaaa! Aquí me tienen de nuevo! Que les parece hasta ahora? Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi sobre médicos, asique disculpen si no uso el vocabulario correcto, pero estoy investigando lo mas que puedo para hacer de esta historia lo mas real posible. **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, agregaron la historia a sus Favoritos y Alertas y a los que me agregaron como Autora, se los agradezco mucho.. Quiero saber que opinan de este capitulo, dejen sus Reviews, por fisss!**


	3. Presentaciones

**Los personajes no me perteneces son de S.M, solo la historia es mia.**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Presentaciones**_

**POV Carlisle**

Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi oficina. Era un día extraño en Forks porque estaba soleado, pero así era mejor, se podía apreciar más la belleza de las cosas. Las aves que se posaban en los árboles y cantaban su exquisita melodía, eso no se ve en un día nublado; incluso las personas que caminaban afuera se las veía más felices. El sol alegraba a todos, en especial cuando no estás acostumbrado a verlo.

Volví a revisar los papeles que tenía arriba de mi escritorio. Un montón de gente enferma. Cuanta lastima me da que personas jóvenes no puedan aprovechar al máximo su vida por causa de enfermedades o secuelas que les han quedado.

Mire la foto de mi familia al lado de esos papeles. Cuanto los amaba, sin ellos no sería nada. Mi esposa Esme, encantadora y amorosa con todo el mundo y mis dos hijos, Alice y Edward que eran mellizos aunque muy diferentes como parecidos. Alice es hiperactiva y le encanta bailar, en cambio Edward es más callado y le gusta tocar el piano.

Podía pasar horas pensando en mi familia, pero había algo que no abandonaba mi mente, el nuevo caso que recibí hoy a la mañana…

****Comienzo de Flashback****

Hacía poco que había empezado mi turno y me dirigía a mi oficina para rellenar algunos papeles cuando alguien me llamo

-Dr. Cullen, espere por favor.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré a mi colega el Dr. Chase viniendo hacia mí.

-¿Cómo le va Doc?- le salude cortésmente con una sonrisa en mi cara

-Bien, ¿y a usted?

-Muy bien- le respondí- ¿Qué necesita?

-Tengo un caso que posiblemente le interese- me dijo con una mirada preocupada

-Ayudare en lo que pueda, pero si puedo preguntar ¿sobre que es?

-Es algo lamentable la verdad. Una joven vino ayer con ciertos síntomas y le hice análisis para descartar ciertas enfermedades, pero encontré que ella tiene cáncer de pulmón y tan solo tiene 17 años- me respondió bajando la mirada

Es algo terrible cuando pacientes tan jóvenes resultan con enfermedades tan graves.

Me paso el archivo y yo lo abrí. Allí estaba todo claramente. Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan. Edad: 17 años. Enfermedad: Cáncer de pulmón. Y un montón de cosas más, estudios anteriores y antecedentes familiares.

La identifique enseguida, era la hija del Jefe Swan. Además había una foto. Era hermosa, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con su pelo castaño. Y sus ojos color chocolate, parecía que podía verme a través de esa imagen.

El Dr. Chase carraspeo trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

-Tiene razón, es terrible cuando cosas así suceden. Pero no entiendo porque quiere que me encargue yo de este caso, sabe perfectamente que este no es mi ámbito. Hay un montón de médicos oncólogos excelentes.

-Lo sé, pero confió en usted Dr. Cullen, presiento que este caso debe ser manejado por alguien profesional. Sera el medico cabecera de la señorita Swan, usted dirigirá todo. ¿Acepta?

Lo pensé por un momento. Él estaba en lo cierto, podría manejarlo.

-Por supuesto- le conteste

Después de decirnos nuestras despedidas, cada uno se fue para su lado

****Fin Flashback****

Tome los papeles en mis manos. Cuando los iba a abrir, llamaron a mi puerta.

-Doctor Cullen, el Doctor Chase lo necesita en su oficina, es sobre la señorita Swan.

Asentí y salí de mi oficina rumbo a encontrarme con la misteriosa chica.

Recorrí la distancia entre las dos oficinas, que no era mucha, y cuando llegue a la otra puerta, golpee, espere que me dijera que entrara y así lo hice.

Cuando entre fui recibido por el Dr. Chase, el Jefe Swan y la chica más hermosa que haya visto. Era incluso aún más bella que en la foto.

El Dr. Chase me informo de todo, ya les había dicho la noticia y me dijo que Isabella se desmayó, pero ya estaba mejor. Sentí gran alivio al escuchar eso.

Me senté en el lugar de mi colega y me presente.

-Mucho gusto, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, y estaré a cargo del caso de Isabella- dije con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra volver a verlo Doc- me respondió Charlie. Yo asentí. Algunas veces el traía personas heridas y yo estaba de turno y me tocaba atenderlas, asique lo conocía un poco.

-Isabella, si tienes algún problema con que yo sea tu medico solo dime, no hay problema, encontraremos a alguien más- le dije al ver que no hablaba desde que entre en la oficina.

Ella se sonrojo y me miro. Quede hipnotizado por su mirada chocolate.

-No, está bien. Pero dígame Bella, no me gusta Isabella, por favor Doctor Cullen.

-De acuerdo, Bella, pero tú debes llamarme Carlisle- le dije con un guiño del ojo. ¡¿Por qué diablos le guiñe un ojo?!

Ella asintió, poniéndose roja.

No podía dejar de verla, de repente no había nada más hermoso que esta pequeña niña de 17 años enfrente mío.

**N/A: Holaaaaa! Aparecio la perdida, jeeee. Lamento no haber actualizado, pero me quitaron mi compu y me la dieron hace algunas semanas. Tengo otra excusa para que no me maten, el 15 de este mes fue mi cumpleaños, cumpli 16, estoy vieja lo se xD**

**¿Qué les parecio el cap? ¿Cómo creen que va a seguir esta historia de amor? Diganme, quiero saber que teorías andan en su cabeza. **

**Por cierto, quiero cambiar mi nombre pero no se me ocurre nada, ¿hay algún ser bueno que me de alguna sugerencia? ¿Cómo regalo de cumpleaños?**

**Dejen sus Reviews, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Disfruten del cap y para las/os que siguen mi otro fic Forbidden Fruit PRONTO ACTUALIZACION. **

**Adios**


End file.
